I Don't Deserve This
by Sixty Teacups
Summary: "I don't deserve this." I nearly sobbed, holding my head in my hands. I was a good person, I worked hard, I was determined and always did my damnedest to do the right thing. -Oneshot-


My boss and coworkers dragging me out to drink was becoming a more and more frequent occurrence. I think Kisa-san wanted to see me somehow embarrass myself, Takano-san probably just wanted to get me drunk for morally wrong purposes, and it wouldn't surprise me if Hatori-san and Mino-san just didn't want to be alone with the other two.

But I should have refused harder that night

I should have made something up, even if Takano-san would see right through it and insistently questioned me about it.

I should have just stayed home.

I didn't deserve any of this.

* * *

Kisa-san had suggested going to a karaoke bar this time around, thinking it would be fun. I was adamant about not going, but I somehow got dragged into it like usual.

"It'll be fun, Ri-chan." He assured me, but there was no way in hell I was going to trust that friendly smile of his.

So, I decided to be cautious. I wasn't about to get humiliatingly drunk enough to actually sing something, but the fates had decided I was going to get embarrassed one way or another. I had somehow angered the Gods at one point in my life and now they're hellbent on ruining me. However, since they couldn't force the alcohol down my throat, it seemed someone else was going to be used as their puppet that night.

At one point during the 'celebration' (what were we celebrating? I don't know. Not dying in the middle of the cycle?) I had lost sight of Takano-san. Not that I cared or anything! It was just that he had been drinking a lot more than usual and I didn't really know what kind of drunk my boss was. It would be a bother if he ended up getting in a fight with someone.

 _Or if he went home with someone._

I clenched my fists when that thought flitted through before quietly shaking my head at myself. No, Takano-san wouldn't do that. Those evenings filled with one-night-stands were over for him. Or so he told me. Besides, it wasn't like it was any of my business if he _did_ end up going home with someone that night. He could do whatever he pleased. It wasn't like we were going out or anything. However, I still had a painful pinch in my chest that I was desperately trying to ignore.

Then I heard an intoxicated, slurred "Oi, is this thing on?" and some microphone feedback that made me physically flinch and I almost instinctively covered my ears like a child would. I heard Kisa-san snickering and I swallowed thickly, fearful of who I'd see if I stopped staring at my drink.

 _No, no way, he wouldn't make such an idiot of himself-_

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Oda-Onodera Ritsu, my first and only love."

 _NO, NO THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING!_

I looked over my shoulder to see a very drunk Takano-san holding a microphone.

 _THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL THIS WAS HAPPENING!_

Loud, catchy music started to play and I recognized it as a popular love song.

"Oh my god..." I wanted to cry in humiliation as Kisa-san giggled.

"Oooooh, Ri-chan~ Takano-san dedicating a song to you? So romantic~" He teased.

"I don't deserve this." I nearly sobbed, holding my head in my hands.

I was a good person, I worked hard, I was determined and always did my damnedest to do the right thing, but all I got in return for my efforts was a drunk ex (who also happened to be my boss) scream-slur-singing a love song that was apparently dedicated to me. He swayed unceremoniously back and forth, looking like he could tip over at any moment. My embarrassment wasn't helped by the fact that Takano-san made sure to point to me every once in a while as he 'sang', making sure _everyone knew exactly who the hell he was 'singing' to._

 _I'm going to kill him. He's a dead man. We're going to be in need of a new editor-in-chief come tomorrow morning. I'm never confessing to him. He is BANNED from my apartment-no I'm moving to a completely different building, I'm quitting my job, I'm getting a restraining order, I'm changing my name, and I'm going to flee the country to get away from this man AGAIN!_

 _What had I done to deserve this?_


End file.
